The present invention relates to an improved combination door header and rain gutter for over-the-road trailers and other vehicles. Door header and rain gutter constructions heretofore used in such trailers and vehicles are generally bulky and necessarily extend a significant distance below the roof panel of the vehicle reducing head room and door opening area.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a combined door header and rain gutter construction which maximizes head room and door opening height in the trailer or other vehicle. Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination door header and rain gutter of minimum height and yet with sufficient structural strength for meeting all of the load and use requirements of the trailer or other vehicle.
The above objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention which has a generally Z-shaped closure member welded to the top of a generally U-shaped section. The U-shaped section extends laterally across the door opening of the trailer or other vehicle at the top thereof. The outer leg of the U-shaped section is longer than the inner leg thereof and the Z-shaped closure member is secured across the upper ends of the leg portions. The closure member has an upwardly extending flange at the inner end thereof defining a rain gutter. The upwardly extending flange has an outwardly extending edge portion at the top thereof for attachment of the roof skin of the vehicle. The web of the closure member extends outwardly at an inclined angle and has an outer edge portion generally horizontally aligned with the outwardly extending edge portion of the flange. The end of the outer edge portion is turned downwardly to form a drip cap which is spaced at a significant distance from the outer and longer leg of the U-shaped member.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.